


A Song in the Wind

by OrangeEevee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeEevee/pseuds/OrangeEevee
Summary: Ever wondered what a song would be like in a story format? I did, so I made this with the song "Must have been the wind" by Alec B. You don't have to listen to the song to enjoy but its a great song.Cross post:Wattpad- TheRedWolf100Fanfiction.net- OrangeEevee





	A Song in the Wind

Adrien never did upgrade from his cozy apartment. Even with the money from his modeling, he never wanted to bathe in it. The cold concrete floor soothed his back from a long day of working and dealing with his father. He would just lay and listen to the rhythm of the songs playing on his book box.

He knew of the girl that moved in upstairs. She was quiet, something he wouldn't complain about, and had the nicest smile when ever he passed her in the lobby. She always held the door for him and gave a small giggle when he would race her to the door at times. Adrien never did catch her name, so he opted to say M'lady whenever he caught the door before her and let her in. It would earn him a new smile, a genuine one.

Sometimes he would forget she was there. The room above was always vacant before she moved in and it still felt so since she never made a noise. Just a small curse here and there, probably from running into something or dropping something.

She reminded him of a bug. What bug? Adrien wasn't sure, maybe a bee? No, that's too aggressive. A butterfly? No, a butterfly is too careful and sly.

A ladybug?

Yes, small and shy but brings luck and kindness wherever it goes. Clumsy but carefree as it runs into windows with its tiny wings.

Yes, a ladybug matches her nicely. A purrfect fit.

Sometimes Adrien would put on songs that he thought she would like at full volume. She never mentions them at their lobby encounters but he still hopes she can hear them. They are very pretty songs. Like her.

He was sleeping when the first crash was heard. He stirred but didn't think much of it until he heard running. Pause. Then crying. He shot up in alarm. It was loud, as if the source was right next to him. Then it got softer til he couldn't hear it at all. Strange, and worrisome. What could've made that noise?

One last sniffle was heard and he was awake enough to figure out who made it. He doesn't bother closing the door behind him as he runs into the hallway and then the elevator. He goes to the second floor, never once stepping foot there but he follows the layout until he finds the door. Slightly open, its dark inside.

He knocks, trying not to intrude in case he was wrong. The sweet girl who had once had a beautiful smile on her face now has puffy red eyes. Adrien softens at the sight in front of him. The first thing he does is ask if she's okay. She smiles at him, the smile is her usual soft smile but it doesn't hold the happiness he normally sees. She nods and before she can say anything he interrupts her.

The noise?

She moves, slightly uncomfortable. She zips up her jacket even though it can't go any further and gives him a hollow laugh.

Sorry sir, thank you for worrying but I hadn't heard any noise.

He is about to reach out to her but she retreats back into her apartment.

It must have been the wind. I must go back in, sorry.

She gives him one last friendly wave and Adrien sighs.

A few hours go by. Unable to go to sleep, Adrien lays on his floor. His hand risen above his head as close to the girl as he can be from the first floor. He's worried and isn't able to shake the feeling that she's also awake. Sitting alone and sad. He wants to show her that she can talk to him.

He grabs his boom box and runs back upstairs. For the second time that night he knocks on this girls door. But no answer.

He sighs and sits on the floor, boom box at his side. He presses the play button and music fills the hall. The humming echoing through his ears and back into the air. He closes his eyes as the words hit him and he hears the door open as the chorus comes through.

They don't say anything as the song plays. They just listen. Silent tears run down the cheeks of the girl as the song finishes. The last cord plays as Adrien looks over and he sees the smile he's been hoping for. She turns, letting her bluebell eyes meet his soft green ones. Still crying, she laughs and says,

Hi, I'm Marinette.

The name's Adrien, M'lady


End file.
